wishyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rewired (series)
General Overview Rewired is an animated series written originally by Lyzz (Lyzz1273 ) and Courtney (starrywishy). The series was nearly discontinued after Lyzz's death; however, Leafpool905 and Lyzz's sister, Mia (themilkmantheory ) decided to continue the series in Lyzz's memory. Rewired is based in the time after the Great War, which is a major event that actually happens at the end of one of Wishy's stories (Wildwish 's, specifically). Rewired specifically follows the story of Illia and her friends as they try and stop Owlshard from doing something drastic. But can they make it in time? And what other forces will try to stop them along the way? Weaver types The cats in this story are either 'Weavers' or not. The main weaver types are: * Air * Earth * Fire * Water * Star (dead cats, no matter what their weaver type was during their life, inevitably become star weavers) There are also the secluded weaver types that are limited to only one creature, which are: * Moon/Lunar * Sun/Solar Lastly, there are the invented weaver types that stem off from the main four elements: * Lightning (Owlshard is the only one who is known to develop it and use it) * Metal * Snow Characters For a quick overview of ALL the characters that appear in Rewired, see the bottom of this page (pages). Main characters: * Illia * Menessi * Owlshard Art All of the animation is done by starrywishy. Backgrounds are mostly done by starrywishy, but she has help from Mia and Latte . Concept art is mostly done by starrywishy as well. Designs were created by Mia and Lyzz and edited slightly by starrywishy. Later designs created mostly by starrywishy. The art in general is in starrywishy's style and is modern. However, when showing maps and concept art, the style tends to drift towards a Japanese-style scroll art, with sharp edges and features. Script Writing Scripts used to be written by Lyzz but were taken over by Mia after she passed. They are written primarily upon Lyzz's old notes. Leafpool905 is the prime script editor, but Elliot helps out sometimes. Music Rewired has its own OST , the majority of it composed by Leafpool905. However, her friend Matthew is helping her with the soundtrack as well. The music style is based around the theme of electricity. Even majorly melodic pieces like "It's Snowing" have that underlying, fast-paced electric feel. Most of the themes tend to have dark hints in them, reflecting Rewired's theme. Voice ActorsEdit Rewired has a very very talented cast of voice actors. Illia - Girlwiththewolfhood Menessi - starrywishy Owlshard - Voicesandrants Blackflame - Bo1322 Strafe - Renee - TheAnimesNeko Curacao - Urnam7 Stonestar - jake Taiyo - ThistletailCPI Wildwish - starrywishy Soleil - Dean Richards Kasai - Kia Yuki (ikea) Farai - copperwhitelatte Clyde - Copperwhitelatte Thistlefeather - Samuel Sparrowheart - Shadoweevee31 Ora - Mia Faura - TheEdog777 Ace - Loki0BlackWolf Toxic - Molly Foxlow King Boulder - Dragonite252 Skygaze - Skygazey Frederick - Kia Yuki (ikea) Penny - megantoon Soyokaze (young) - Wolfheartthewolf Soyokaze (adult) - VoicesandRants Labyrinth - Hazelnutsandcream Haiteku - SeanTWolf Category:Rewired Category:Series